It has become increasing necessary to provide effective systems for preserving data of persistent, e.g. volatile, memory storage systems in the face of adverse circumstances.
While Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) embodied as a dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs) or peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe) cards include a series of dynamic random-access memory integrated circuits, a DRAM controller, they are usually equipped with a back-up power storage device, e.g., a battery or a supercapacitor.
It is the case that a supercapacitor or battery may not have sufficient power capacity to back-up high density DRAM.
Moreover, while DIMMs are built primarily to withstand power failures, however, it is the case that data is not saved if a computing device within which they are functioning fails unexpectedly.
Further, while Flash-backed DRAM (or other persistent memory modules) can retain data after a power failure, that data is currently inaccessible to any other device while a host server is inactive. This prevents rapid resumption of services and could “strand” the data for a very long time.
Moreover, persistent memory modules, e.g., flash-backed DIMMs or PCIe cards containing flash or phase-change memory, normally provide access to data only through a single interface. The persistent data can become unavailable if the hosting server has a significant problem.